Perfect Person -HaeHyunHyuk FIC-
by Rany Panda Bbuing-bbuing
Summary: No Summary, Author bingung mau summary gimana -"a SUPER JUNIOR FIC! Haehyuk! YAOI!


Author: Rany

Genre: Yaoi – Straight, Family , Angst.

Lee Hyun Soo a.k.a Author

Lee Young Woon a.k.a Donghae, Hyun Soo and Taemin appa

Lee Donghae a.k.a oppa pertama Hyun Soo

Lee Taemin a.k.a namdongsaeng Donghae and Hyun Soo

other cast:

Lee Hyuk Jae a.k.a Sahabat Hyun Soo and namjachingu Donghae.

Kwon Ji Yong a.k.a kepala pelayan Hyun Soo (bodyguard pribadi Hyun Soo)

Choi Seunghyun a.k.a sekretaris di Lee Coorp

Jang Wooyoung a.k.a teman balapan Hyun Soo sekaligus musuh bebuyutan Hyun Soo di arena balapan.

Author POV's

Jam di ruang keluarga itu menunjukkan pukul 17.30 KST, pertanda sang surya akan segera kembali ke peraduannya. Sinar hangat keemasannya masih bisa menembus kaca rumah mewah itu. Masionnya yg khusus didesain bergaya ala Eropa itu terlihat berdiri dengan kokohnya menantang sang surya.

Keluarga Lee lah yang tinggal di mansion besar nan mewah itu. Lee Young Woon yang menempati rumah itu. Lee Young Woon dan ketiga anaknya.

Lee Donghae aegya pertamanya. Namja tampan yg sekarang berumur 17 tahun ini bertipikal tegas, emosional, keras dan sedikit terobsesi dengan jabatan sang Appa. Sedikit kasar, hanya seorang Lee Hyukjae –sang namjachingunyalah yg bisa mengatasi sifat Donghae yg satu ini.

Lee Hyun Soo, aegya kedua Young Woon atau biasa dipanggil Kangin ini adalah tipe yeoja pendiam dan agak sedikit misterius. Aegya yg selalu dibanggakan Young Woon dan mendiang anaenya yg selain penurut juga pintar. Beda 4 tahun dengan Donghae. Dia ini kembarannya Taemin. Mereka berdua lahir beda 10 menit, yg pertama lahir adalah Hyun Soo.

Dan terakhirnya adalah Lee Taemin. Aegya terakhir Young Woon ini masih berumur 13 tahun, beda sekolah dengan Hyun Soo. Sangat disayang Hyun Soo dan juga Donghae.

Keheningan melingkupi mereka berempat, suasana yang begitu senyap. Mata racoon (?) sang Appa memandang satu persatu ke tiga aegyanya itu.

"Apa kalian semua tahu apa yang membuat kalian berada dihadapan Appa sekarang?" tanya Young Woon sambil menatap mata ketiga aegyanya.

"Apa lagi kalau bukan bicara? Cepatlah kau membuang waktuku." tak sabaran Donghae sambil melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada.

"Baiklah. Appa hanya ingin memberitahu, hari ini Appa harus pergi ke Jepang. Dan untuk Hyunnie, Appa ucapkan selamat. Karna kaulah yang akan menggantikan posisi CEO Appa di perusahaan." kata Young Woon sambil menepuk pelan pundak Hyun Soo. Senyum bahagia terpancar jelas diwajahnya.

Bagai disambar petir, Donghae yang semula bersikap acuh dengan apa yang didengarnya. Kini ia harus membuka lebar matanya yg sempat terpejam.

"Mwoya?! Appa, kau hanya bercanda kan?" tanya Donghae memastikan bahwa apa yg didengarnya itu semua salah. Bahwa bukan Hyun Soolah yg akan memimpin perusahaan.

"Bercanda tentang apa Donghae? Kau sedang sakit eoh?" Kangin malah balik menanya, tanpa tau apa yg akan terjadi selanjutnya.

"Kenapa kau memberikan jabatan CEO itu pada Hyun Soo?!" tak terima Donghae. Urat kemarahan tercetak jelas dikeningnya.

"Kenapa memangnya? Bukankah itu sudah seharusnya dia menggantikanku?"

"Tapi aku lebih berhak untuk mendapatkan itu Appa?! Aku aegya pertamamu. Kenapa kau malah memberikannya pada bocah ingusan macam dia?!"

"Donghae! Jaga ucapanmu!"

Dan adu mulut itu terus berlalu tanpa memperdulikan sekitar. Taemin hanya bisa menatap kedua orang didepannya dengan pandangan sedih. Sedangkan Hyun Soo?

Ia terus saja memperhatikan Appa dan oppanya itu dengan pandangan datar. Seolah – olah tak ada siapapun didekatnya. Ia sudah terbiasa mendengarkan pertengkaran antara Appa dan oppanya itu. Di alihkannya pandangan datar itu kesamping kanannya. Terlihat sang adik, tengah menatap kedua orang didepan mereka tengah berseteru.

"Taeminnie, lebih baik kau masuk kamarmu." suruh Hyun Soo dgn nada yg lembut, sama seperti Lee Teuk sang umma yg telah meninggal setahun yg lalu. Semua hal dari Lee Teuk menurun ke Hyun Soo , tak terkecuali Taemin yg juga mewarisi kecantikan sang mendiang umma.

"Baiklah Nuna. Tapi bagaimana dengan mereka? Tidak mungkin jika mereka berdua terus bertengkar seperti itu." jawab Taemin mengiyakan apa yg disuruh Hyun Soo. Namun pikirannya masih terfokus dgn pertengkaran Appa dan hyungnya itu.

"Aku yang akan mengurusnya. Sekarang masuklah ke kamarmu." kata Hyun Soo sambil mengelus surai-surai hazel rambut Taemin. Meminta sang adik untuk segera menuruti apa yg ia katakan.

Taemin dengan enggan pun meninggalkan Hyun Soo bersama kedua orang yang masih setia dengan kegiatan mereka. Hyun Soo menghela napas berat, sebenarnya ia sudah tau hal ini akan terjadi. Selalu saja seperti ini, keduanya selalu bertengkar karna hal seperti ini.

"Bisa kalian berhenti bicara? Suara kalian membuat telingaku sakit." Hyun Soo pun bersuara pada akhirnya. Berusaha menghentikan pertengkaran konyol itu.

Hyun Soo POV's

"Bisa kalian berhenti bicara? Suara kalian membuat telingaku sakit." kataku sambil memandang bosan appa dan juga oppaku. Mereka selalu saja bertengkar karna masalah sepele seperti ini. Apa mereka tidak bosan?

"Hei?! Sopan sedikit bisa tidak. Kau ini masih kecil sudah berkata kasar seperti itu pada kami." bentak Donghae oppa padaku. Wajahnya merah padam menahan amarah. Yah, aku tahu perasaannya. Ia begitu terobsesi dgn jabatan CEO itu.

"Kau saja tak bisa sopan dengan Appa. Bagaimana aku bisa sopan denganmu?" kuserang ia dgn kata-kata tajamku. Dan bingo!

Wajahnya yg semula sudah memerah makin memerah.

"Apa kau bilang?!" Donghae oppa yg sepertinya sudah benar-benar emosi hendak melayangkan tamparannya padaku. Kau kira aku takut dgn tamparanmu itu? Tidak akan!

"Sudah! Hentikan! Donghae apapun yang terjadi posisi itu akan dipegang oleh Hyun Soo. Arraso?! " tapi sebelum tamparan itu berhasil menyentuh pipiku, Appa sudah menghalangi Donghae oppa dgn mencekal tangannya. Beliau pun berlalu pergi sambil memijat keningnya yg sepertinya mulai pusing.

"Hei Appa! Aku belum selesai bicara denganmu!" teriak Donghae oppa dgn begitu tidak sopannya, kuharap Taemin tak mendengarnya.

"Ck, tserserah kau sajalah! " desis Appa dan membanting pintu kamarnya.

"Kau lihat? Gara-gara kau, Appa marah sekarang? Apa kau tak mengerti perasaannya?" tanyaku sambil mendelikkan mata sipitku pada oppaku ini

"Memangnya dia tau apa yang kurasakan selama ini? Apa dia tau apa yg ku mau? Apa yang aku inginkan?! Dan jawabannya TIDAK. Minggir kau." jawab Donghae oppa tanpa ekspresi diwajahnya. Dgn dingin ia pergi meninggalkanku sendirian di ruangan ini.

Tapi, sebelum ia melangkah pergi melewatiku ia menyenggol bahuku dgn sangat keras.

Umma~~

Neomu appo~~

Keesokan harinya~~

== diruang makan

"Pagi Hyunnie nuna^^ " sapa adik kembarku Taemin, ia duduk dikursi meja makan. Dan mulai menyantap roti bakar yg memang sudah kusiapkan daritadi. Inilah tugasku selain belajar disekolah dan belajar untuk menjadi penerus Lee Corp. Mengurus rumah dan segala macamnya. Membersihkan rumah, menyiapkan sarapan. Maklum Appa tak ingin ada pembantu di mansion ini, Appa ingin kami terutama aku –karna aku yeoja satu-satunya dimansion ini setelah umma meninggal- bisa belajar mandiri.

"Pagi Minnie^^

Apa Donghae oppa sudah keluar kamar?" tanyaku pada Taemin dan mengoleskan selai ke roti dipiring Appa.

"Aku tidak tau. Mungkin-"

"Ada apa kau mencariku? Tidak biasanya." cibir Donghae oppa menyela jawaban Taemin.

"Hanya ingin memastikan saja. Mana Appa?" tanyaku lagi dan menaruh roti yg baru saja kuberi selai itu ke piring Appa.

"Mana kutahu. Cari saja dikamarnya, paling-paling dia sedang berkutat dengan dokumen-dokumen gila yang tak berarti itu." jawab oppa pertamaku itu sekenanya dan sangat asal. Ia langsung duduk ditempatnya dan menyantap roti bakar selai pisang (?) yg tersedia di piringnya.

"Ucapanmu kasar sekali. Ingat disini ada Taemin." kataku mengingatkannya bahwa ada adik kecil kami disini. Tapi sepertinya ia tak ambil pusing akan hal itu.

"Terserah." tak peduli Donghae oppa dan tetap menyantap sarapannya itu.

Tiba-tiba. . .

Donghae POV's

"Pagi semua." sapa Appa dgn wajah berserinya. Jujur aku muak melihat wajah berseri itu, kenapa dgn tega ia menyerahkan perusahaan itu pada bocah ingusan seperti Hyun Soo? Apa selama ini dia tak melihatku bahwa aku mampu melakukan hal yg pantas untuk menjadi sorang CEO?

"Pagi Appa." jawab kami bertiga. Hanya aku yg menjawab dgn nada malas.

"Hari ini Appa akan pergi ke Jepang selama seminggu, jadi kalian bertiga jangan bertengkar. Dan untuk kau Donghae, jaga kedua adikmu dengan benar." orang yg kupanggil Appa ini menduduki kursinya yg berada diujung meja ini. Ia dgn santainya menyuruhku untuk menjaga kedua adikku.

"Yeah." jawabku malas, memutar mataku bosan.

"Hyun Soo, mulai besok kau harus datang ke perusahaan. Sebagai perkenalan dengan pegawai-pegawai yang akan menjadi tanggung jawabmu nanti." kali ini beliau memberikan wanti-wanti pada adik perempuanku Hyun Soo. Apa hebatnya dia sehingga Appa memilihnya untuk menjadi CEO di perusahaan? Bocah umur 13 tahun macam dia mau diberikan tugas seperti itu? Mana mengerti dia?!

"Baiklah Appa. " jawab Hyun Soo sekenanya sambil tetap mengigit rotinya. Kenapa wajahnya lesu bahkan terkesan sedih seperti itu? Sudahlah untuk apa aku harus pedui dgn keadaan dgn 'musuh bebuyutanku' ini? Kurang kerjaan saja.

"Dan kau Minnie, kau jangan nakal ya? Kau harus menurut apa kata kedua kakakmu ini. Paham?" suruh appa sambil mencubit pelan hidung Taemin, dia adik terakhirku.

"Iya Appa. Ah, aku sudah selesai. Aku berangkat dulu^^ " Taemin mengiyakan apa kata Appa dgn wajah yg berseri juga. Ia beranjak dari kursinya saat jam telah menunjukkan pukul 06.30 menandakan kami semua harus menjalani rutinitas pagi. Adik kecilku itu pergi sembari melambiakan tangannya.

"Baiklah. Hati-hati ne? Pulang nanti Donghae yang akan menjemputmu. " kata Appa menyuruh dgn seenak jidat. Apa dia tidak tau kalau aku sibuk? Aku kan ingin kencan dgn Hyukkie.

"Ok. Appa juga hati-hati ." sahut Taemin dan menghilang dibalik pintu (?)

"Aku juga harus pergi sekarang. Jaga diri kalian baik-baik. " kata Appa sambil sambil beranjak dari kursinya. Diusapnya kepalaku dan juga Hyun Soo.

"Iya Appa. Kami tau, kau tak perlu mengulanginya dua kali. " sahutku asal. Aku sedang malas berbicara dgnnya.

"Hati-hati Appa. " jawab Hyun Soo dgn begitu lirih. Wajahnya terlihat murung, dia ini kenapa sih sebenarnya?

Author POV's

Dan setelah Young Woon pergi, suasana ruang makan itu kembali senyap seperti tak ada seorang pun disana. Hanya suara sendok yang meramaikan ruangan itu. Setelah selesai, mereka berdua pun pergi meninggalkan rumah mereka untuk melanjutkan aktivitas mereka. Aktivitas yang akan membuat mereka lelah dan menguras tenaga dan juga pikiran.

7 jam kemudian~~

Di perjalanan pulang. . .

"Kau kenapa? Apa ada masalah? " tanya Hyuk Jae sambil memperhatikan wajah sahabat sekaligus adik dari namjachingunya yg tampak lesu itu.

"Ah, tidak. Hanya masalah sepele saja. " dan Hyun Soo hanya menjawab sekenanya saja. Jiwanya entah pergi kemana, sepertinya ia masih memikirkan kejadian kemarin.

Hening. . … . .

Suasana itu menyelimuti mereka berdua, Hyuk Jae yg memang dasarnya pemecah suasana pun membuka suaranya untuk mencairkan suasana yg entah tegang atau bagaimana Author males jelasin -"a

"Tidak biasanya kau jalan kaki seperti ini. Kenapa dengan mobilmu? Rusak?" tanya Hyuk Jae atau yg biasa dipanggil Hyukkie oleh orang-orang terdekatnya, termasuk Hyun Soo dan juga Donghae

"Yah, begitulah. Tidak terlalu parah kok." jawab Hyun Soo sekenanya. Mobilnya memang sedang berada dibengkel sekarang, karna balapan liar seminggu yg lalulah yg membuat blue metalik ferrari itu mendekam dibengkel dgn keadaan yg tidak bisa dibilang baik-baik saja.

Tanpa Appanya , Donghae dan juga Taemin tau, ia sering mengikuti balapan liar dgn mempertaruhkan body mulus mobil kesayangannya itu. Hanya ia dan Hyukkie saja yg tau. Karna Hyuk Jae sering diajak Hyun Soo untuk menemaninya

"Ah, kukira kenapa. Sampai berjumpa besok Hyunnie^^ " lega Hyukkie karna ia sangat trauma dgn kejadian dimana adik namjachingunya ini harus patah kaki karna balapan liar itu. Tak hanya Hyun Soo saja yg luka-luka waktu itu, mobilnya rusak berat karna ia menabrak pembatas jalan. Hyukkie pun melambaikan tangannya sebagai perpisahan karna rumah mereka sudah beda arah sekarang.

"Hn." Hyun Soo balas melambai dan menggumam tidak jelas. Itulah sifat seorang Lee Hyun Soo yg sekarang, yeoja yg sangat dingin dan terkadang ekspresi.

At Lee Mansion

"Nona muda Lee, hari ini anda diminta sekretaris Choi untuk datang ke perusahaan." sesampainya di mansion, Hyun Soo disambut dgn kata-kata perusahaan yg entah sejak kapan membuatnya sedikit kesal dgn kata itu. Ji Yong sang kepala pelayannya lah yg selama ini mengatur jadwalnya.

"Tunggu 10 menit lagi. Aku mau ganti baju." jawab Hyun Soo dgn wajah lesunya.

"Pakaian yg akan anda kenakan sudah disiapkan nona." beritahu Ji Yong dgn sangat sopan sembari membungkukan tubuhnya. Sungguh kepala pelayan yg sopan, baik pula.

"Hn~" jawab Hyun Soo singkat dan segera melangkahkan kakinya kekamarnya, salah satu tempat selain arena balap liar yg sering kali ia melampiaskan rasa stress di arena berbahaya itu.

10 menit kemudian~~

"Nona?

Kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Ji Yong dgn nada yg begitu khawatir, ia baru menyadari perubahan sikap majikannya itu dari biasanya. Wajah sang nona nampak lesu, dingin dan . . . .

Tanpa ekspresi?

"Gwenchana. Aku sedang malas sekarang. Ngomong-ngomong siapa itu sekretaris Choi, oppa?"

"Ah, sekretaris Choi itu adalah orang yg akan menjadi sekretaris anda nantinya nona. Kita sudah sampai, kajja." Ji Yong pun keluar terlebih dahulu memastikan bahwa suasana juga aman, karna Lee Coorp adalah salah satu perusahaan yg menguasai bidang perkapalan dan juga minyak. Banyak media massa yg sering datang kesini, terlebih mendengar kabar CEO Lee Coorp akan berganti orang. Paparazi-paparazi sering menyamar untuk mencari tahu kebenaran berita itu dan siapa orang yg akan menggantikan posisi Lee Young Woon , sang CEO Lee Coorp yg sebentar lagi akan menyerahkan jabatannya itu kepada Hyun Soo.

Hyun Soo pun turun dari mobil dan melangkahkan kakinya masuk kedalam lobby perusahaan Appanya, saat ia memasuki lobby itu tampak ada beberapa orang berjejer disamping kanan kirinya. Seakan-akan menyambut kedatangannya, begitu orang-orang itu melihat wajah Hyun Soo seketika itu juga mereka menundukkan badan mereka, memeberi hormat dan juga salam.

"Selamat datang Presdir~~" salam mereka begitu bersemangat.

"Ne, gamsahamnida^^

Salam kenal semuanya~~" sapa Hyun Soo balik sembari membungkukkan badannya, yah ia dituntut menjadi serba perfect. Menebarkan senyum bahagia disana-sini. Yg sebenarnya berlainan dgn hatinya. Ia muak dgn semua ini, berpura-pura dihadapan semua ini.

"Selamat datang Presdir Lee. Saya sekretaris Choi, orang yg akan menjadi sekretaris anda. Mari ikut saya, akan saya tunjukkan ruangan anda." kata seorang seorang namja tampan berambut sedikit grey. Tersenyum manis kearah Hyun Soo, tapi Hyun Soo tahu senyuman itu bukanlah untuknya. Tetapi untuk namja manis dibelakangnya.

Tanpa banyak bicara, ia pun berjalan mendahului mereka berdua, Ji Yong dan juga Seunghyun -sekretaris Choi- tersadar dari acara tatap-menatap mereka dan segera menyusul Hyun Soo.

"Jadi itu Presdir yg baru? Masih anak-anak, apa dia bisa menjalankan perusahaan?" Hyun Soo masih bisa mendengar kata-kata itu terucap dari bibir salah seorang yeoja -calon pegawainya. Ia sempat membaca name tag yeoja itu, yeoja bernama Yoona yg meragukannya tadi.

'Bahkan calon pegawaiku saja sudah meragukanku? Ternyata apa yg dikatakan Donghae oppa itu benar. Aku memang masih terlalu muda untuk menggantikan Appa. Aku hanya anak ingusan. '

beberapa hari kemudian~~

Dan perlahan waktu terasa begitu cepat, hari demi hari berganti.

Detik demi detik dilalui dengan begitu hampa. Jam seolah melambat untuk bergerak sekedar mengawasi. Mengawasi seorang Lee Hyun Soo, sang penerus Lee Coorperation.

Semua yg diinginkan oleh orang banyak pun sudah berada di genggamannya. Namun, hatinya merasa sakit. Sepi dan kosong, tanpa adanya kasih sayang yang ia dapatkan. Semuanya ia lalui dengan hampa. Seperti mayat hidup saja kehidupannya.

Sang sahabat pun mulai merasakan perubahan yang terjadi pada diri Hyun Soo, Hyun Soo yang awalnya seorang yang ceria dan bersahabat. Akhir-akhir ini menjadi lebih pendiam, lesu dan sering berpandangan kosong.

Mereka berdua pun saling curhat, dan sampailah di masalah Hyun Soo dimana masalah inilah yang mengubah dirinya.

atap sekolah

Hyun Soo POV's

"Kau ini kenapa? Akhir-akhir ini murung terus? Kalau kau ada masalah ceritakan saja padaku. Mungkin aku bisa membantu." kata Hyukkie. Saat ini kami berada diatap sekolah, menghirup udara bebas disini. Memandang luasnya langit.

"Aku tidak apa-apa. Tenang saja." sahutku seolah aku baik-baik saja sekarang.

"Kau pasti bohong. Aku bisa tau dari sorot matamu." ucap Eunhyuk sambil memperhatikkan sorot mata hazelku. Sudah kuduga, aku takkan bisa berbohong dgn namja cantik ini.

"Hhh~~

Baiklah, aku mengaku. Yah, aku ada masalah. Kau puas sekarang?"

"Ceritakanlah, aku akan mendengar apapun yang akan kau ceritakan."

Dan aku pun mulai bercerita tentang kehidupanku yang begitu membosankan dan menyiksaku. Dimana aku adalah yeoja satu-satunya dikeluarga Lee yang diharuskan menjadi seseorang yang sempurna. Karena akulah yang akan menggantikan posisi sang Appa memimpin perusahaan.

Tapi oppaku Lee Donghae sedikit (atau mungkin lebih) tidak terima dengan semua itu. Ia ingin, dirinyalah yang menggantikan posisi Appa karena ialah sang anak sulung. Dan aku merasa tertekan dan merasa bersalah pada oppaku itu, karena aku tahu bahwa Donghae oppa sangat menginginkan posisi itu. Aku pun merasa bimbang, apa aku harus meneruskan perusahaan atau mengalah pada oppaku itu.

Author POV's

"Jadi itu masalah mu? Kenapa kau tidak bilang saja pada appamu jika kau tidak menginginkan posisi itu." tanya Eunhyuk. Mereka berdua mengubah posisi mereka yg semula tiduran menjadi duduk.

'jadi ini dia masalahnya. Pantas saja Donghae selalu uring-uringan jika kusinggung hal ini' batin Eunhyuk, akhirnya ia sadar mengapa Donghae sedikit kesal jika ia bertanya tentang Hyun Soo padanya.

"Aku bingung, aku takut salah bertindak. Aku tidak ingin Appa marah padaku atau Donghae oppa yang semakin mengacuhkanku." jawab Hyun Soo sambil menundukkan kepalanya. Menyembunyikan wajahnya diantara kedua lututnya yg ia tekuk, ia terisak pelan.

"Ini adalah hidupmu yang menentukan segalanya adalah kau. Keputusan ada ditangan mu. Kau harus percaya pada pilihanmu, Appamu pasti mendukung." kata Eunhyuk sambil mengusap pelan punggung itu, bahu yg makin lama bergetar hebat.

"Apa kau yakin itu?" Hyun Soo pun mengangkat wajahnya yg terhiaskan oleh aliran sungai bening yg meluncur dari kedua matanya, turun ke pipi chubby itu. Lalu dgn kasar ia menghapus jejak airmata itu.

"Tenang saja, ia pasti mendukung mu."

"Yah, aku harap."

At Mansion Lee

Dan akhirnya, Hyun Soo pun mencoba untuk melakukan saran Eunhyuk, bicara dengan sang Appa tentang keinginannya yang sudah ia pikirkan dengan matang.

Ia pun menghampiri Appanya yang tengah duduk santai sambil membaca koran di ruang keluarga. Appanya baru saja pulang dari Jepang.

"Appa, bisa kita bicara sebentar?" Hyun Soo langsung duduk berseberangan dengan Young Woon, Appanya. Ia tak ingin banyak basa-basi sekarang.

"Bicara apa Hyunnie? Pentingkah?" Young Woon menutup koran dan menaruhnya di meja. Ia memperhatikkan anak kesayangannya itu dalam. Mengingatkannya dgn mendiang sang anae - Lee Teuk – yg telah lama meninggal.

"Sangat penting, ini tentang perusahaan."

"Katakanlah. Appa akan mendengarkanmu."

Hyun Soo mengambil nafas sebanyak mungkin untuk mengurangi rasa gugup yang mulai menyerangnya kembali, padahal semua yang akan ia bicarakan sudah ia persiapkan sejak sebelumnya. Namun, perasaan gugup dan takut itu pun menghancurkan rasa percaya dirinya.

Dihembuskannya secara perlahan, dan dengan sedikit terbata Hyun Soo pun mengucapkan keinginannya.

"Appa, aku tak ingin menjadi pewaris perusahaan. Biarkan Donghae oppa yang menjalankannya. Dan kulihat, ialah yang lebih pantas daripada aku." kata Hyun Soo dgn begitu pelan, tapi Young Woon dapat mendengar dgn jelas apa yg dikatakan anak perempuan satu-satunya ini.

"Tidak bisa! Kau sudah terpilih Hyun Soo, kau anak perempuanku satu-satunya. Kaulah pewarisnya bukan Donghae?!"

"Tapi Appa, kenapa harus aku?! Aku ini yeoja! Donghae oppa adalah anak sulungmu, dia yg lebih berhak mendapat posisi ini." kata Hyun Soo menjaga nada suaranya untuk tak berteriak dihadapan sang Appa.

"Karna kau telah dipilih oleh mendiang kakekmu. Generasi penerusnya adalah kau Hyun Soo."

"Aku sudah tak sanggup. Semua perhatianku, hanya terpusat di perusahaan. Aku hanya ingin menjalani kehidupanku yang normal."

"Kau bisa ikut Home-Schooling kan? Kau masih bisa melanjutkan tugasmu sebagai seorang CEO."

"Tapi-"

"Sudah, tak ada tapi-tapian. Sekarang bersiaplah kau harus berangkat ke Singapura untuk bertemu client."

"Aku tidak mau! Aku capek mengikuti semua apa maumu Appa! It's enough." dan dengan kesal ia pun beranjak pergi meninggalkan Appanya yg masih betah duduk disofa elegan itu. Ia menuju ke pintu mansion dan membukanya dgn kasar. Setelah mengambil jaketnya yg biasa ia kenakan, ia menutup pintu dgn gebrakan kasarnya. Ia berniat untuk balapan liar sekarang.

Melampiaskan amarah yg selama ini ia sembunyikan dari semua orang.

Dan keputusan pun terjawab sudah, keinginannya ditolak oleh Young Woon mentah-mentah.

Pikirannya benar-benar tak fokus saat ini. Ia hanya ingin Appanya tau, ia hanya ingin sang Appa mengerti akan perasaannya. Ia tak mau, karna ia tau Donghae menginginkannya. Sudah cukup sering oppanya itu mengalah untuknya sedari kecil.

Ia ingin melihat senyum hangat sang oppanya yg selama ini hilang dari wajah tampannya.

Ia ingin mengembalikan senyuman itu.

Arena balap liar disekitar Daegu

"Heiyo! My big enemy datang rupanya!" suara seorang namja berpipi chubby terdengar ditengah kebisingan mobil yg sedang disiapkan untuk balapan saat Hyun Soo keluar dari mobil kesayangannya itu. Hyun Soo hanya memutar matanya bosan dgn sikap Wooyoung - namja chubby yg menyapa tadi.

"Wae? Salah?" tanya Hyun Soo dingin tanpa ekspresi diwajahnya. Tatapan matanya kosong.

"Hei, santai kawan. Aku kan hanya bertanya." jawab Wooyoung sambil merangkul pundak sempit Hyun Soo, Hyun Soo yg risih segera menyingkirkan tangan Wooyoung yg asik bertengger ria dipundaknya.

"Jangan sentuh aku!" ujar Hyun Soo melayangkan death glearnya untuk Wooyoung.

"Oke aku takkan menyentuhmu 'nona muda Lee'~" serang Wooyoung dgn memberi penakanan pada kata 'nona muda Lee'. Hyun Soo memang paling tidak suka ada yg memanggilnya dgn embel-embel 'nona muda Lee' , karna menurutnya ia bukanlah nona muda Lee jika ia berada dimansion mewah itu. Ia hanya lah mainan berpemilik.

"Bagaimana kalau kita bertanding? Hanya kita berdua." lanjut namja imut namun sangat licik ini.

"Oke. Aku terima tantanganmu, kali ini apa?"

"Kali ini rintangannya berbahaya chagiya~"

"Cih, jangan panggil aku dgn kata menjijikkan itu, tuan Jang."

"Kalau kau berhasil melewatiku ditikungan maut itu, kau boleh melakukan apapun padaku. Termasuk mengambil mobilku itu." Wooyoung menggerakkan dagunya menunjuk mobil Lamborghini kuningnya. Seringaian terhias diwajahnya.

"Kalau aku kalah?"

"Kau harus jadi yeojachinguku. Arra?"

"Aku pasti akan mengalahkanmu."

"Kita lihat saja nanti."

At Lee Mansion

Beberapa menit setelah Hyun Soo pergi ke dari rumah~~

Mansion itu nampak tenang, dimana semua anggota keluarga itu tengah sibuk dengan pemikirannya masing-masing.

Young Woon yang masih memikirkan perkataan Hyun Soo tadi.

Donghae yang sedang bingung mengerjakan tugas sekolahnya dan Taemin yang sibuk dengan tugas seni rupanya.

Tanpa Young Woon sadari, ia melangkahkan kakinya menuju ke lantai atas, menuju kamar Hyun Soo. Dibukanya perlahan pintu beraksenkan warna biru metalik itu, terlihatlah kamar yang begitu rapi.

Kedua mata tajamnya menatap fokus pada sekumpulan kertas yang tergelatak dengan rapi di meja belajar sang anak kesayangannya itu. Diambilnya lembaran-lembaran kertas itu dan dengan seksama ia baca.

'Hey, Appa. Lihatlah ke arahku. Berbaliklah dan bicara padaku.

Kenapa aku harus melakukannya?

Aku tak mau Appa.

Aku tak ingin melihat senyuman diwajahnya hilang karnaku.

Aku tak ingin ia membenciku karna aku merebut apa yg ia mau yg sebenarnya aku juga tak mau menerimanya.

Bisakah kau bersikap adil sekali ini saja pada kami berdua?

Atau lebih tepatnya pada Donghae oppa?

Tak bisa kupungkiri Appa, aku selalu merasa bersalah padanya. Sedari dulu ia selalu mengalah untukku.

Kumohon sekali ini saja, berikan apa yg dia mau.

Aku tak masalah tak mendapatkan apapun, asalkan Donghae oppa kembali seperti dulu. '

Matanya terbelalak kaget. Ia sungguh merasa ia adalah Appa terkejam yang tidak tau bagaimana perasaan sang anak.

Tak sengaja ia menyenggol frame didekatnya.

'Pranggg'

Entah kenapa perasaannya tak enak, pikirannya kini tertuju pada Hyun Soo.

'Semoga hanya perasaanku saja.'

Ditempat lain. . . .. . .

Balapan antara Wooyoung dan Hyun Soo kini tengah berlangsung, banyak dari penonton menyerukan nama jagoan masing-masing. Arena balapan itu memang sangat ramai, diantaranya banyak yeoja-yeoja juga.

Sedangkan Hyun Soo, kini ia tengah berusaha menyalip Wooyoung yg berada didepannya. Ia tau ini adalah arena yg paling sulit diantara semua arena yg sudah ia taklukan walaupun semuanya harus dgn taruhan nyawanya juga.

"Sial!" rutuk Hyun Soo sambil menambah laju kecepatan mobilnya. Ia membanting stir ke arah kiri, saat ia melihat mobil mewah Wooyoung sedikit bergerak ke arah kanan seakan memberinya jalan. Melalui earphone yg ia kenakan ia mencibir namja imut yg sedikit tampan namun licik itu "Kemenangan sudah ada ditanganku tuan Jang!"

Tak ada suara diseberang sana, Hyun Soo heran. Tumbenan si Wooyoung tidak marah ketika ia mengoloknya,

"Hah, bodo amat. Yg penting aku menang lagi darinya kali ini." kata Hyun Soo pada dirinya sendiri.

"Hyun Soo! Awas didepanmu!" teriak Wooyoung dari seberang sana membuat Hyun Soo harus memalingkan wajahnya yg sedari tadi menengok ke arah belakang –melihat seberapa jauh Wooyoung tertinggal dibelakangnya- kembali menatap kedepan.

Sorot lampu yg begitu menyilaukan mata membuat Hyun Soo harus menyipitkan matanya, dan . . .. .

Dunia serasa berputar-putar, tubuh mungil Hyun Soo terpontang-panting seperti mobilnya setelah sebuah truk bermuatan kontainer itu menabrak mobilnya tanpa ia bisa hindari. Mobil blue metalik itu tergeletak dan melintang na'as dijalanan yg bisa dibilang cukup sepi itu, pintu bagian kemudi mobil itu terbuka lebar. Hyun Soo yg terluka berat, darah menghiasi wajahnya pakaiannya berlumuran darah dan satu lagi. Ia dalam keadaan terjepit, tubuhnya benar-benar lemas saat ini.

"Hyun Soo!" Wooyoung segera keluar dari mobilnya dan berlari kearah Hyun Soo. Ia berteriak keras begitu melihat keadaan yeoja manis itu sekarang. Dengan segera ia berusaha mengeluarkan tubuh Hyun Soo –dibantu si supir truk yg menabrak Hyun Soo yg untung saja tak berniat melarikan diri dari dalam mobil yeoja itu yg sudah dalam keadaan rusak.

Tubuh bersimbah darah itu akhirnya bisa terbebas dari gencetan body mobil itu. Sang supir kini sibuk dgn ponselnya, menghubungi polisi dan juga mobil derek.

Wooyoung memangku kepala Hyun Soo dipahanya, menangisi yeoja yg tengah sekarat dalam pelukannya kini. Ia yg masih menggunakan earphone itu segera menghubungi teman-temannya yg telah menunggu digaris finish dengan nada frustasi.

"CEPAT KEMARI! HYUN SOO TERTABRAK!"

Dirumah Eunhyuk

Tiba-tiba. . .

Dddrtttt~~~~

Eunhyuk tersentak kaget, ia segera mengambil ponselnya yg tak berada jauh dari sampingnya. Nama 'Wooyoung' tertera dilayar ponselnya. Di tekannya tombol hijau itu dan mendekatkan ponsel berwarna baby blue itu ketelinganya.

"Yoboseyo?"

"Eunhyuk-ah! Cepat kemari! Kau harus bantu aku!" suruh Wooyoung dari seberang sana yg tampak sedang frustasi.

"Kau ada dimana memangnya? Aku harus bantu apa?" tanya Eunhyuk bingung. Karna tumben sekali seorang Jang Wooyoung minta bantuan. Pasti ini sangat serius , pikir Eunhyuk.

"Kau cepat ke Seoul Hospital aku ada disana. Aku ada dikamar rawat xxxx , Hyun Soo kecelakaan."

"Mwo?!"

Seoul Hospital, kamar rawat Hyun Soo

BRAKKK

"Ya tuhan! Hyun Soo!" pekik Eunhyuk begitu melihat tubuh sang sahabat sekaligus adik dari namjachingunya tergeletak tak berdaya diatas ranjang rumah sakit ini. Segera ia berjalan kearah tempat tidur dimana Wooyoung duduk disampingnya.

"Apa yg terjadi Wooyoung?! Katakan padaku!" suruh Eunhyuk menatap tajam namja imut itu. Wooyoung hanya bisa menundukkan kepalanya, kejadian na'as itu masih segar dalam ingatannya.

Eunhyuk yg habis kesabaran, menarik kerah jaket yg dikenakan Wooyoung membuat namja imut itu berdiri dari posisinya. "Cepat katakan Jang Wooyoung!"

"Saat kami sedang balapan, dimana ia berhasil menyalipku ditikungan itu tiba-tiba ada truk konteiner yg melaju dari arah berlawanan. Hyun Soo saat itu tidak melihat kedepan, dia tak bisa menghindari truk itu. Aku benar-benar tidak tahu akan terjadi seperti ini." jelas Wooyoung dengan wajah yg begitu khawatir.

"Apa kata dokter? Dia tidak parahkan Wooyoung-ah?"

"Kepalanya terbentur stir mobil dan dibagian wajahnya juga ada serpihan kaca mobilnya yg pecah karna kecelakaan itu. Serpihan kacanya sudah diambil saat operasi tadi. Kondisinya baik-baik saja, hanya saja. . . " Wooyoung tak sanggup melanjutkan kata-katanya, walaupun Hyun Soo adalah musuh bebuyutannya tapi kenyataan berbalik. Ia tak bisa selalu menganggap yeoja yg kini terbaring lemah dengan berbagai alat penyambung hidup disampingnya ini sebagai musuhnya, ada perasaan sayang yg menyusup ke hatinya. Perasaan sayang antara kakak dan adik. Karna Wooyoung adalah anak tunggal di keluarga Jang.

"Hanya saja apa? Jangan bertele-tele kau!" bentak Eunhyuk sadis.

"Dia koma." jawab Wooyoung dengan nada yg begitu lirih hampir seperti bisikan tapi Eunhyuk masih bisa mendengarnya. Eunhyuk yg mendengar jawaban Wooyoung bersimpuh dilantai, ia terisak pelan. Apa yg akan terjadi jika keluarga Hyun Soo tau tentang ini?

At Lee Mansion

Donghae POV's

"Donghae-ya~

Bisa kau telfon Hyunnie atau teman-temannya? Ini sudah tengah malam, kenapa ia belum pulang-pulang juga." suruh Appa dengan wajah khawatir sambil terus melihat jam dinding diruang tengah. Untuk Hyun Soo saja dia khawatir seperti ini, bagaimana jika anak kesayangannya itu mati?

Mati?

Entah kenapa aku merasa sesuatu yg tak diharapkan akan terjadi. Kuambil ponselku dan meng-calling Eunhyuk, namjachinguku yg sekaligus sahabat adik perempuanku itu. Tersambung hanya saja lama sekali diangkat. Kutunggu dengan sabar sampai suara sesengukan terdengar menembus gendang telingaku.

"Hiks. . yoboseyo?"

Aku tertegun, ada apa dgn namjachinguku sampai ia menangis seperti ini? "Chagi, kenapa kau menangis hmm?"

"Hae-ya~

Hiks. . . . Hyunnie~~" bukannya menjelaskan namja cantik itu malah semakin terisak. Ada apa sebenarnya dan kenapa ia bilang Hyunnie? Itukan panggilan kami -keluarganya untuk yeoja itu.

"Bicaralah yg jelas Hyukkie. Aku tidak paham."

"Dia. . .hiks, dia ada di Seoul hospital. Dikamar xxxx, cepatlah kau kesini bawa juga Appamu. Dia harus tahu keadaan Hyun Soo." dan tanpa mendengar jawabanku, Hyukkie memutuskan sambungan telfon.

Apa yg sebenarnya terjadi?

Kenapa adikku itu ada di Seoul Hospital?

"Donghae-ya. Otte? Dimana adikmu itu? Kau sudah menghubungi ponselnya atau teman-temannya?" tanya Appa sembari menepuk pundakku. Kutatap dia dalam, dengan segera kuambil jaketku dan juga kunci mobil.

"Kalau Appa mau tahu dia dimana, ikut aku sekarang." kuhentikan langkahku, tanpa menatap Appa aku menyuruhnya untuk mengikutiku kalau ia masih ingin bertemu Hyun Soo.

"Baiklah, tunggu Appa." dan kami pun segera berangkat menuju Seoul Hospital.

Seoul Hospital, midnight

"Donghae-ya~

Hiks. . .hiks. . " begitu aku dan Appa sampai, Eunhyuk datang menghambur kepelukanku sambil menangis. Ia memelukku dengan sangat erat, bisa kurasakan kemeja depanku basah karna airmatanya.

"Hyukkie chagi~

Kenapa kau menangis?" tanyaku sambil mengusap punggungnya dengan sayang. Berusaha menenangkannya yg masih terus terisak hebat dipelukanku.

"Hiks, ikut aku~" Eunhyuk pun menggiringku dan juga Appa untuk mengikuti langkah mungilnya. Dia mau membawaku kemana sebenarnya?

disisi lain. . .

Hyun Soo POV's

Kenapa gelap?

Aku ada dimana sebenarnya?

"Hyunnie~~

Kemarilah chagi~~" tiba-tiba kudengar suara yg begitu kurindukan, ini suara umma!

Seberkas cahaya menyilaukan mata menerangi kegelapan yg berada disekelilingku, nampaklah sesosok yeoja cantik dgn dress putih selutut. Rambut coklat kepirangannya ia kuncir tinggi membuat leher jenjang yg sering kali kuhirup agar aku bisa berhenti menangis karna Hae oppa sering menjahiliku dulu sedikit terlihat kini. Ia tersenyum hangat melihatku, merentangkan tangannya seakan memintaku untuk menghampirinya dan memeluknya erat. Air mata bahagia ini tak bisa berhenti mengalir, dgn segera aku berlari menghampiri yeoja yg selama ini kupanggil umma itu.

Kupeluk tubuhnya kupeluk dgn erat, wangi chamomile yg begitu khas dari tubuhnya langsung menusuk tajam ke indera penciumanku. Beliau mengelus-elus punggungku dgn sayang, airmata ini bukannya berhenti malah semakin deras mengalir.

"Umma tau itu berat Hyunnie, tapi apa kau tak bisa menjalaninya hmm?" tanya umma dgn nada yg begitu menyejukkan hatiku. Beliau merenggangkan pelukannya, kudongakkan wajahku. Beliau menghapus aliran air mata itu.

"Wae? Apa itu harus kulakukan umma?

Membuat Donghae oppa semakin membenciku? Membuatnya semakin sakit? Membuat senyumannya tak akan pernah ia kembangkan?"

"Itu terserah padamu, Hyunnie. Appamu hanya ingin yg terbaik untukmu."

"Mungkin bagi umma dan appa ini memang yg terbaik untukku, tapi bagaimana dgn Donghae oppa umma? Jawab!" kesalku, tidak umma tidak appa. Mereka semua sama aja. Tak ada yg mengerti perasaanku, aku yg terkena imbasnya. Oppaku malah membenciku.

Melihatku yg begitu frustasi seperti ini, beliau merengkuhku lagi kedalam dekapannya yg hangat."Umma mengerti chagiya, umma tau semuanya."

"Tapi kenapa umma menyuruhku untuk menjalani itu semua eoh?"

"Hhh~~

Umma hanya bertanya Hyunnie. Umma tidak mengharuskanmu untuk melakukannya, kalau kau tidak mau tak apa."

"Aku sudah mengatakannya pada Appa, umma. Tapi Appa tidak mau tau. Apa yg hiks. . . harus kulakukan." ujarku terisak dipelukan ummaku ini.

"Buat Appamu percaya Hyunnie, ah waktunya sudah habis. Umma harus pergi." tiba-tiba dgn perlahan umma melepaskan pelukannya dan beranjak pergi dariku. Menuju kesecercah cahaya diujung tempat asing ini. Senyuman itu melekat dgn indah diwajahnya yg selalu cantik dimataku. "Sampai jumpa Hyunnie^^" sambungnya dan semua. . . .

Gelap. . .

Kamar rawat Hyun Soo

Donghae POV`s

Waktu seakan berhenti bagiku dan Appa, serasa ada palu yang begitu besar menghantam kepala kami berdua. Tak kuhiraukan tangisan Eunhyuk yg pecah dipelukanku begitu ia membukakan pintu kamar rawat ini. Aku benar-benar syok saat melihat apa yg ada didepanku. Terbaring sosok yeoja yg selama ini kubenci, yeoja yg merupakan adik kandungku yg kini kondisinya sangat miris di atas ranjang rumah sakit. Beberapa bagian tubuhnya dibalut oleh perban-perban putih, alat-alat penyangga hidup tertancap menggerikan ditubuhnya.

Appa menghampiri ranjang rawat Hyun Soo dimana ada seorang namja yg duduk disisi kiri ranjang itu sembari mengenggam erat tangan kanan Hyun Soo. Siapa dia sebenarnya?

"Dia siapa Hyukkie-ah?" tanyaku sembari mengelus-elus punggung namja cantikku ini. Tatapan mata tajamku terfokus melihat namja chubby yg tengah mengenggam tangan adikku itu.

Eunhyuk melepaskan pelukannya ditubuhku, menghapus aliran kristal itu dgn kasar. Kemudian menarikku untuk mendekati ranjang , tempat Hyunnie terbaring dgn lemah "Dia, Jang Wooyoung. Dia temanku dan juga Hyun Soo. Dialah yg membawa adikmu itu kemari."

Sedangkan Appa.

Ia pun jatuh terduduk begitu melihat Hyun Soo yg terbaring lemah, entah apa yg ada di dalam benaknya kini. "Apa yg terjadi padanya? Kenapa ia bisa seperti ini?" tanya Appa tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari wajah pucat Hyun Soo. Ia berbicara dgn nada dinginnya.

"Ini salahku tuan, andai aku tak menantangnya. Andai kami tak berada di Daegu, kami tak balapan. Truk itu takkan menabraknya." Wooyoung, namja yg baru kuketahui namanya itu bersuara. Ada nada penyesalan disana.

"Mwo?! Apa katamu?! Truk yg menabraknya?!" kaget Appa sembari melototkan matanya, mendelik kearah namja chubby itu.

"Ne, tuan. Ka-"

"Apa maksud dgn kata-katamu `Andai kami tak berada di Daegu, kami tak balapan´?" tanyaku menyela ucapannya.

"Kami balapan liar. Aku menantangnya untuk menyalipku diarena didaerah Daegu. Ia berhasil menyalipku, tapi truk kontainer itu menabraknya." jelas Wooyoung sambil menundukkan kepalanya.

Balapan liar?

Jadi selama ini adik perempuanku itu pergi malam-malam untuk balapan liar?

Dengan namja ini?

Author POV`s

"Hhhh~~~"

Semuanya yg ada diruangan itu mengalihkan pandangan ke arah Hyun Soo, yeoja kecil keluarga Lee itu. Nafasnya tersendat-sendat dan Donghae melihat monitor pendeteksi detak jantung itu berubah. Garis-garis itu berubah menjadi datar.

`Tuhan, jangan ambil dia!´ batin Donghae menjerit. Yah, walaupun ia membenci yeoja ini karna ia telah merebut apa yg ia mau. Tapi sekalipun namja penyuka nemo ini membenci Hyun Soo, yeoja itu tetaplah adiknya. Yah, adik perempuan yg sebenarnya sangat ia sayangi.

Young Woon dgn sangat kalang kabut memencet-mencet tombol darurat disamping ranjang Hyun Soo, memanggil dokter untuk segera datang keruangan yg mungkin akan menjadi tempat paling dibenci kedua namja ini.

Kini hanya ada satu kata untuk sang anak, Hyun Soo

" mianhae "

`I'm sorry I can't be perfect `

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ The End ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~


End file.
